


A Game for Two

by Cyaoxo



Category: Gymnastics RPF
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyaoxo/pseuds/Cyaoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliya and Viktoria are in a secret relationship. How will Aliya react when Tatiana starts making a move on Vika? Will she be able to keep Tatiana away without revealing their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game for Two

Aliya pounced on Tatiana like a lion over a helpless doe. Only Tatiana was no doe. She was a dangerous lion herself. There were screams, hair pulling, scratches, even some biting. One second, Tatiana would fly through the air, only stopping when her body was slammed against the dinning room chairs. The next, Aliya would be on her back writhing under her friend’s attack.

All Round Lake seemed to be gathered in the big dining room. Ksenia and Maria watched them, amused; the boys placed bets on who would win, and Anastasia mumbled quietly in a corner for them to stop. Viktoria, on the other hand, seemed torn. She didn’t try to stop the fight, probably fearing for her own safety, but she didn’t enjoy the scene as much as her teammates appeared to. She just focused on every movement of the two girls, wincing equally no matter who appeared to had the upper hand at the moment. 

The coaches were all present in the room, too. However, Alexandrov knew Aliya well enough to never dare get in her way when she was as mad as she appeared to be. Actually, the feral look in the brown-haired girl’s eyes would have been enough to scare even the most fearless. 

Maybe it was Aliya’s obvious rage or her father’s wrestler inheritance, but Tatiana was barely getting on her feet after an attack when Aliya was already tackling her to the floor again… 

“Aliya! Aliya!”

“What?”

“Are you listening to me?”

“Yeah, sorry Tanya. I was just thinking about something.”

It took her a few minutes to come back to her senses. Aliya loved Tatiana. She was her best friend, and she was extremely happy the girl was back at Round Lake. To have her eccentric personality at the training base again made the days shorter and a lot more fun. The only bad thing about her friend’s comeback was that since arriving she had started to show an unusual amount of interest in one Viktoria Komova. The same Viktoria Komova she had a secret relationship with. 

At first, Aliya played it off as Tatiana’s usual easy going personality, but the comments were becoming more and more racy with each passing day, which in turn made it harder and harder for Aliya to restrain herself from beating the crap out of her friend. This very conversation was getting on her nerves. Of course, she worked hard to hide it, even if sometimes she couldn’t help but imagine some very colorful ways to make her suffer. 

“Don’t you agree Vika is looking very fuckable lately, Alka?”

Yes, she does.

“Tanya you really need help if you are thinking of Vika that way. She looks like a twelve year old kid.”

“She stopped looking twelve a long time ago…Actually, I think she looks like she would be a great fuck. Besides, it has been almost a month since I came back, and I’m dying for some action.”

What is going to kill you is not the lack of sex. I’m going to end you in the cruelest way possible if you keep speaking about my girlfriend.

“Tanya! How can you speak like that about someone you have know since she was practically a baby. It was never difficult for you before to find someone willing, I’m sure you can find someone else. Someone who is not like a little sister to you.”

“Oh! There are plenty of willing people… but I haven’t been able to do anything with that cow breathing down my neck every second…Really, just because Andrei hasn’t given her any in like 50 years doesn’t mean she has to ruin everybody’s else sex life.”

“It’s Valentina. If she doesn’t ruin at least two lives before breakfast, she’s not satisfied.” 

* * *

Aliya felt a rush of adrenaline coursing through her body that increased with every kiss Viktoria planted on her. They were in her room, laying on the bed with Vika on top of her. Aliya mentally chuckled at the thought of their friends finding out that, since they had gotten together, Aliya always found herself being dominated by Viktoria. She didn’t mind it at all. In fact, there was nothing she enjoyed more, but she knew most people would find it strange. 

To be honest, Aliya isn’t really sure how it happened. She doesn’t know how she ended up with her body and soul belonging to that little fairy that loves to flit around the gym as if it were her personal enchanted forest. One day, Viktoria was just another teammate. The sweet, cute Vika she had know for years. The next, she had become the subject of her fantasies. Her obsession. 

The first time she remembers being aware of the pull Viktoria had over her was one day during training. They were doing their warm up routines side by side, talking about nothing and everything at once, when the blonde girl beside her decided it was too hot that day to train fully clothed. Aliya couldn’t stop her eyes from following the path of Viktoria’s hands while she took off her shirt.

The sight of Viktoria’s abs, her muscular and lean body, made Aliya wonder what it would feel like to have that small body between her hands. She’s sure her shameless stare betrayed her, as did the way she couldn’t stop her eyes from running up and down Vika’s body. She just hoped her face didn’t reflect the libidinous thoughts running through her mind. 

She continued like that for months, trying to suppress her desires, repeating time after time that she couldn’t feel those kind of things for someone who had been like a little sister to her for so many years. But everyday it became harder. And, apparently, more obvious, too. 

One day while they were changing, Aliya felt a shirt colliding against her face, followed by a unmistakable, child-like giggle. She felt Viktoria’s look directed at her through the piece of clothing covering her eyes. She pulled the shirt out of her face slowly, knowing she had been finally caught.

“I’m getting tired of giving you free shows, Alka. If you are going to keep watching me undress every time you get a chance, you could at least ask me out or something.”

Aliya felt the heat rising to her cheeks with every word. Damn Viktoria and her lack of filter. Damn her inability to hide her feelings. Damn her frozen brain that had her staring at Vika with her mouth open and no words coming out of it.

Viktoria chose to take action after 30 seconds had passed and Aliya still remained unable to speak. It was obvious the older girl was too terrified to do anything. “Seems like I will have to do everything myself,” she said, advancing towards the brunette. 

After years of being treated like a little kid, it pleased Viktoria a lot to see the want in Aliya’s eyes. The way she would roam her eyes over her body, how her breath would hitch when she “accidentally” rested a hand on the girl’s thigh. The power she had over Aliya was intoxicating, but she was tired of the far-away longing. She wanted all the thoughts she saw reflected in Aliya’s eyes to become a reality. 

She walked slowly, reveling at Aliya’s obvious restlessness. She bit her lip just for good measure and sat on Aliya’s lap without a second thought. It was hard to restrain herself after so much time waiting to kiss Aliya, but she managed to do it. The touch of their lips was soft and quick, but Viktoria made sure it was sensual enough to let Aliya wishing for more. 

She proceeded to get up and leave the room, just stopping at the door to give Aliya’s dumbfounded face one last look and a few parting words. 

“Pick me up in my room this Friday at eight for our first date.”

“I…umm…Yeah. Friday. Eight.”

The kisses Viktoria was trailing down her neck reminded Aliya of that first kiss in the changing room. That day, she needed a good ten minutes to come back to her senses after the shock and embarrassment she suffered. When she did, the only thought on her mind was that Viktoria was going to be hers. She was right. It took just a couple of dates for them to realize they wanted to be together. 

Aliya was getting ready to switch their positions when the distant sound of voices put her on alert. In one swift motion, she pushed Viktoria off her and sat up in the bed. She started to rearrange her clothes and hair frenetically, without realizing Viktoria had ended up on the floor after her push.

“Aliya!” berated the girl from the floor with a very unhappy face. 

“Sorry, love, but I heard someone approaching.”

Viktoria rolled her eyes. This was not the first time Aliya’s paranoia caused her to end up in pain after a panicked shove. Falling from the bed to the floor was the most common occurrence; she had also been shoved into bushes, hidden behind trash containers, and, one almost fatidic time, kept under water for several seconds in the gym’s pool. 

She knew they had decided it was best for them to keep their relationship hidden, because they knew Valentina wouldn’t be too happy to find out that two of her female gymnasts were in a relationship with each other. With the irrational dislike the head of the program had for Aliya, it was better not to risk giving her an excuse to send her away. 

It was a miracle they had allowed her to stay after her injury when they usually dispatched anybody who didn’t comply with their quality standards. Tatiana was a prime example of this. A slight weight gain was all it took for her to be treated like a pariah. 

Vika was aware of the fact they could get into trouble. She also wanted to be a supportive girlfriend and wait as long as it took for them to be open about their relationship, but she was getting really tired of Aliya’s attitude. It was one thing to be discrete, another to be treated as a dirty secret. 

She was also getting tired of not being able to claim Aliya as her own. Seeing the boys salivating after her during training was a nightmare. She didn’t entirely blame them; she understood the sight of Aliya in her sports bra was hard to resist. Still, that didn’t prevent her jealously. Oh! She would love to plant a passionate kiss to Aliya’s lips in front of everybody and see their faces when they realized it was her, the cute little girl nobody paid attention to, who got to be with Aliya instead of any of the muscular blokes of the male team. 

She had been trying for weeks to convince Aliya of at least telling their closest friends, but she refused. Nothing Viktoria did or said seemed to change her mind. 

“I don’t hear anything,” she said with an exasperated tone.

“Umm… Okay, maybe it was nothing. Come back here.”

“No, you come down here. I don’t want to risk getting thrown out of the bed again.”

Aliya smiled, starting to get down of the bed. She was hovering above Vika, ready to kiss her, when the door to the room opened suddenly. She turned her body as fast as she could, which caused her to end face planted between Viktoria’s legs. As Aliya rushed to a seating position on the floor, Tatiana splayed herself on the bed, not really caring to wait for any of them to greet her.

“Are you guys trying some new kinky sexual position?”

Viktoria giggled. Aliya flushed with embarrassment. She knew her friend loved to tease and make the most inappropriate comments, but this one hit a little too close for comfort. 

“We were jumping on the bed and fell,” she explained, in a tone more forceful than necessary. 

Tatiana smirked clearly amused by her friend’s discomfort.

“So, that’s what kids call it these days?”

“We fell!”

“Okay… too bad it was nothing sexual ‘cause I was ready to join. Maybe I could teach you a thing or two.” 

Aliya was ready to tell her friend to get lost when she heard Viktoria’s voice responding to Tatiana with enthusiasm and a hint of flirtiness she didn’t like.

“I think what you are trying to say is that you could learn a thing or two… from me.”

“Oh, really!? I would love to learn from you,” answered Tatiana licking her lips and roaming her eyes over Vika’s body. “I should warn you though, that I prefer practice over theory,” she finished, getting closer to Viktoria who was also leaning forward. 

“We can practice anytime you want.” 

Aliya clenched her fists. In a second, she had leapt from the floor to the bed in a single jump. The calmness with which she pinned Tatiana to the mattress and started strangling her was appalling. When Tatiana’s face started to turn blue, Aliya looked her straight in the eye, vocalizing slowly, “Stay. Away. From. My. Girlfriend.”

Strangling Tatiana would be so satisfying — thought Aliya — fighting to restrain herself. Instead of giving the blonde girl a slow and painful death like she wanted, she limited herself to a loud exclamation.

“Hey! I’m here, you know.”

Her words seemed to wake the two girls from the trance they were in. However, much to Aliya’s annoyance, they didn’t turn in her direction, choosing to keep looking seductively at each other. 

“Never pegged you for a voyeur, Alka. But you’re welcome to stay and see Vika and me getting it on.”

“I’m welcome to stay? This is my room!”

“Technicalities… Come on, Vika. Let’s go to my room.”

The way Tatiana wiggled her eyebrows made Aliya burn inside, but apparently, it was the most amusing thing in the world as Viktoria kept smirking. For a second, Aliya actually thought Vika was going to accept Tatiana’s invitation. Thankfully she didn’t, or Aliya is sure she would have killed her best friend for real, before they could leave the room.

Maybe she should do it anyway, just for prevention. If she tied some of the gym’s weights to the body before throwing it in the lake, it would take months for the evidence to be found. 

Sounds like a plan. 

She was so concentrated imagining how she could hide Tatiana’s body in case she killed her in a rage attack, she didn’t even realize Viktoria had left the room until Tatiana’s voice reached her ears again. 

“Why are you such a cockblock, Alka?”

I’m a cockblock!? I’m a cockblock!? You interrupted my make out session with my girlfriend, then tried to get into her pants in front of me. And you dare to call me a cockblock!

“Come on. You’re not interested in Vika for real, are you?”

You’d better not be if you want to continue breathing.

“Well…It’s not like I want to marry her or anything, but I bet she would be great for a roll in the sack.”

She is great. You have no idea how good she is. But you are never going to know, because I will kill you, chop you, and feed you to Valentina before you can get anywhere near her. 

“You really think so? I always saw you with someone more experienced, not with someone as innocent as Vika.”

“The fact I want to get into Vika’s…leotard doesn’t mean I’m not going to have a little side fun with whoever I fancy, too.” 

The matter of fact tone in which Tatiana spoke bothered Aliya. She never considered the possibility of Viktoria not responding to her advances. Quite the contrary, she appeared totally convinced she was going to get Viktoria to sleep with her with no effort. Vika flirting back was certainly not helping. 

Aliya was going to have a word with her girlfriend about that. She knew Vika wanted them to be more open about their relationship and responding to Tatiana’s advances was just a plot to get her jealous. Viktoria would never let things get too far; she probably thought it was just harmless fun. Obviously, she didn’t have to listen to the things that came out of Tatiana’s mouth, or she would have killed the blonde girl herself. 

“You want me to be honest?” continued Tatiana. “There is something terribly exciting about how innocent Vika looks. You know what they say…the innocent ones are usually the wildest in bed. Can’t wait to find out. Maybe I’ll sneak into her room tonight.”

Putting bear traps hidden around Viktoria’s room seems reasonable. Don’t think she will object. After all, it’s for her own safety. Yep…will have to ask Alexandrov to take me to buy them later today. 

“If I were you, I would be thinking more about training and less about sex. You don’t want Valentina to throw you out of the team again, do you?”

“Alka, not everything in life is about gymnastics. Besides, I chose Vika with Valentina in mind.”

At Aliya’s skeptic face she continued, “Look. Valentina was mad at me, because I gained weight and I was fooling around too much with boys. Well, I found the perfect solution. I’ll stop getting it on with boys… I don’t really care what a person has between their legs as long as they know how to use it for my pleasure.”

Oh, Valentina! You are finally going to be useful for something apart from ruining my life.

“That sounds good in theory… I mean, I get the whole switching from boys to girls, but there’s one major flaw on your plan: if Valentina finds out you are messing with her favorite gymnast, she will not only throw you out of the team but also exile you to Siberia…And let’s not talk about Gennady’s reaction. He would murder you for sure”.

“That is where you are wrong, my dear friend,” exclaimed the blonde who was getting up in the bed to speak animatedly. “The beauty of my plan is that getting with Vika assures me total immunity. If I’m with her, I’ll become untouchable by association. And if they end throwing me out, I will at least get a good fuck out of it.”

“You are crazy… And I still don’t understand your fascination with Vika. She is not that pretty, and I’m sure she is awful in bed.”

God, please don’t let Vika find out I’m talking like this about her. She is amazing in bed, but I have to stop Tatiana from harassing her some way. The only other option is murder, and I’m sure she wouldn’t appreciate having an incarcerated girlfriend. 

“Well, I’m pretty sure she is a fucking beast in bed… but that is ‘cause I have information you don’t have,” retorted Tatiana, in a sing song voice that made Aliya want to rip her vocal chords out. 

How could you possibly have information I don’t? I’m the one she has been fucking like bunnies with for months. I can’t even list all the things I have done with her —in all kinds of places and positions. So don’t fucking tell me you know something I don’t. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well… during worlds last year, I had the privilege of sharing a room with Vika. One night she got this call, I don’t know from who as she never said the name of the person, I guess she thought I was asleep ‘cause the conversation got pretty heated up… If she is capable of doing half of the things she described, I’m sure she’ll be the best lay of my life.” 

Aliya remembered that conversation perfectly. They still hadn’t done anything beyond kissing at the time, but somehow the call she made to wish Viktoria luck turned to something else. It was weird for them to be so graphic through the phone, and later — when they saw each other again — they were completely embarrassed. 

Fortunately, they had gotten over that awkward phase with time. The things they had said to each other in those initial times were nowhere near what they had done since then. Too bad Tatiana was never going to get close to knowing just how good Vika could be. Aliya was determined to make sure of it. 

“Let’s say I believe you, and, somehow, in that 4’11” body there is a hidden sex beast… What makes you think you would be good? As far as I know, you have only been with men…”

In spite of how annoyed Aliya was at Tatiana’s interest in Vika, she couldn’t help but laugh at the outraged look Tatiana had after her words. 

“I will have you know, Aliya Mustafina, that if there were a sex Olympics, I would get all the medals, cause I’m fucking amazing at it. It’s just a natural talent… Believe me. Once Vika has had a piece of this, she will be hooked for life.”

“Ok… Whatever you say.”

“Oh! You’re doubting me? Well, let me illustrate your ignorance.” Aliya found herself with Tatiana an inch away from her face; the blue eyes of her counterpart were tingling mischievously, which caused Aliya to fear whatever the other girl was thinking of doing. 

“You know why it’s great that Viktoria is so small? Because I can easily snatch her up in the air and have her long and slender legs wrapped around me while I press her hard against a wall and kiss her all over. One of the first things I’m going to do is run my hands slowly over her long legs, then I’m going to wrap them around my head while I make sure she has the best damn orgasm of her life. Imagine how she’ll moan and whimper, how wet she will feel against my mouth.”

Tatiana licked her lips suggestively, still looking directly at Aliya’s eyes.

“I’ll keep going for as long as it takes, not stopping one second until she can barely stay conscious. But I won’t stop there. I’ll sit on the edge of the bed, with her still in my arms. With her sitting on my lap, I’ll have easy access to her neck. I’ll kiss it, lick it, bite it. I’ll do everything to her neck while I wait for her to come to her senses. When I feel she’s ready to go again, I’ll kiss her hard and deep while my hand reaches down her body. I imagine she’ll be so tight but at the same time so ready —”

“Shut up! How can you talk about one of our friends like that!?”

Tatiana laughed like a maniac despite Aliya’s terrified face. 

The brunette was frozen in place. That would have been a perfect opportunity to put into motion all her murder plans. However, at that moment, she was not even angry. She was perplexed. It didn’t matter that she had done exactly what Tatiana described with Vika. She just couldn’t understand how someone else could think of her girlfriend like that. 

Not because she didn’t think that Vika could stir those kind of feelings. Aliya thought Viktoria was beautiful and sexy, but she didn’t want anybody else thinking the same. Until now, even if it angered her, she never really took Tatiana seriously. But at that moment, after hearing her speak, she was determined to keep her as away as possible from Vika. 

If Tatiana were a boy, she would have been cutting his man parts off at the moment. Unfortunately, she couldn’t do the same to Tatiana. Maybe she could cut her hands and tongue… For the time being, she didn’t care if it blew her cover, she was going to make it clear to Tatiana that Viktoria was off limits. 

“Stay. Away. From. Vika. I’m serious, Tatiana. I’m not going to let you use her. Sleep with anybody you want. I’ll even help you hide your escapades, but stay away from her.”

“Relax. You sound like her mother,” answered Tatiana, not at all intimidated by the death glare Aliya was sending her way. “If Vika wants a piece of this, and let’s be honest who wouldn’t, who am I to deny her? It’s my responsibility as the goddess of sex that I am to give pleasure to the lesser beings of the world.”

“Tatiana, I’m not kidding. If you do something to her, I will personally hurt you.”

“Babe, you really need to get laid. After I’m done with Vika, I’ll put you next on my list, see If I can finally help you get loose.”

That’s it. She is dead. A knife would be ideal, but the pillow will have to do. She won’t suffer as much as she should, but she’ll be dead, and that is what is important. Besides, it will be easier to hide the murder if there’s no blood. 

“You know, I was hoping you would help me. You are my best friend after all… But seeing as you are being such a downer, I think I will go. See ya.”

* * *

After a night alone to meditate over Tatiana’s intentions, Aliya felt more stressed than ever. She was walking towards the gym in order to start the first practice of the day, but all she could think about was how she was going to manage to keep Tatiana away from her girlfriend without revealing in the process that the reason behind her outrage was that she wanted the small girl all to herself.

The sight that greeted her didn’t help ease her worries. Vika was on the floor stretching, which was not unusual. What was new was the hand running up and down her leg. A hand attached to the body of a blonde gymnast who seemed to have a death wish. 

Across the room, their eyes met. The words from the day before resonated in Aliya’s mind as she saw the tips of Tatiana’s fingers sliding up Vika’s naked leg. From where she stood, she was able to see the smirk forming on Tatiana’s lips. Later her lips started moving, slowly vocalizing one single word. Tight.

Aliya isn’t sure when she dropped the bag she was carrying. She just found her hands suddenly free and ready to strangle the other girl. The rest of the room disappeared, and her eyes could only see one thing. She walked slowly, calculating each step towards her future victim. 

The smell of chalk, sweat and a flowery perfume hit her nostrils when she closed in on the two girls. It was a smell she was used to, Vika’s smell. It usually calmed her, but with Tatiana still caressing her girlfriend, it only served to remind Aliya of the fact she needed to stop her friend from having access to certain aspects of Vika — like her smell, her taste, the sound of her voice during sex. That should be reserved only for her. 

Aliya stood in front of Tatiana, apparently motionless. Her eyes were fixated on a single point, Tatiana’s own blue ones. In a sudden movement, her left hand shot downwards taking Tatiana’s wrist in a vice like grip. She yanked it forcefully, making Tatiana stumble towards her, still looking her right in the eyes. 

For the first time, Tatiana looked scared but remained immobile, unable to get herself away from Aliya’s grip. Around them, the gym was silent. Everybody waited for the inevitable outcome. Only one person was brave — or stupid — enough to try and get in between the two girls. Maria. 

She had to run from her position near the vault all the way to the training mats Aliya, Viktoria and Tatiana were at. She got there just in time to prevent the certain death of one of her teammates. 

“Aliya,” Maria said slowly, only to be met with a stone cold look. 

“Alexandrov told me he needs to see you in his office. Let’s go.”

“Tell him to wait. I have things I need to take care of.”

“He said it was important. Besides, Tatiana here is already going to the Uneven Bars. Right, Tatiana?”

Tatiana had at least the good sense to nod and walk away from them as soon as Aliya’s hold loosened a little. Maria is not sure how she managed to get Aliya out of the gym. And she still didn’t know how she was going to escape her anger when she realized Alexandrov didn’t really need her. She decided the best strategy was to own to her actions. 

“Um… I lied about the Alexandrov thing…but you looked like you were about to kill Tatiana.”

“I was going to kill Tatiana. I’m still going to.”

Maria wanted to crawl into her mother’s arms and cry when Aliya directed her look towards her. Aliya’s glare was famous, but most of the time, it just amused her teammates. This time, it was obvious that her eyes were reflecting a barely contained rage. Maria prayed the last semblance of control wouldn’t leave Aliya precisely when she was the only person nearby. 

It had been really fun to see the dark haired girl struggle at Tatiana’s obvious flirting. The way she would clench her fists or tense her jaw in an attempt to hide her jealousy was highly entertaining to all of them. It was even more fun than pretending to not notice the moon eyes she always got near Vika. Still, seeing her so close to losing her mind, Maria felt it was her responsibility to help calm the girl before she did something that could get her in real trouble.

After all, she had been an active participant in scheming up this crazy plan to get her to admit her relationship with Viktoria. If Aliya only knew her girlfriend and her best friend had united to force her to come out of the closet. Not that it was a real coming out, seeing as everybody already knew. 

She remembered the day Tatiana and Vika decided this was the best idea to ever cross their minds. “She loves Tatiana. She would never hurt her,” they said. “I’m just going to give her a little push. I’m not going to do anything outrageous.” Right. If the plan was so perfect, then why was she trapped in a small corridor with a furious Aliya?

“Look, calm down. She is just messing with you. We all know Vika and you are together, and nobody would dare get between you guys. You are adorable.”

In a second Aliya’s face changed from angry to surprised. 

“What? Vika and I are just friends.”

Maria knew she shouldn’t tempt her fate. But she couldn’t resist the urge to raise her eyebrow at Aliya. 

“Alka, really. Everybody knows.”

“Everybody? That’s not possible. We have been very careful.”

“Come on! Even Alexandrov knows,” answered Maria to Aliya’s denial, this time rolling her eyes in the process. 

“What! Of course not!”

“Yes, he does. Why do you think he changed the room arrangement and made me Vika’s roommate? He was worried you two would make all of us underperform by keeping us awake.”

“What do you mean keep you awake?”

“Oh, my god! Really, Alka? You and Vika weren’t all that discrete.”

“But we were quiet!”

“You were quiet. Vika? Not so much. Who would have thought she would be the loud one? …And please don’t make me repeat the things she says.”

“Oh, god! Stop thinking about her, Masha. I can see it in your face. You are such a perv. Some respect for my girlfriend please!”

There. She finally admitted Viktoria is her girlfriend. Maybe all hope is not lost. 

Maria saw Aliya’s shoulders relax their posture; the tension seemed to leave her body, and even her eyes lost their coldness. Maria, who had been holding her breath the whole time, was finally able to loosen up after seeing Aliya get out of her killing mood. Her tranquility was shattered quickly when she saw Aliya turn towards the gym again and start walking with determined steps. 

Shit. Shit. Shit. That was the only thought on Maria’s mind as she ran behind Aliya. All of Russia’s gymnastics eyes were on them for the second time in less than ten minutes, when they entered the training room again. At the far end of the room, Viktoria and Tatiana stood talking to each other. 

Fuck it, Tatiana. I risk myself to save you, and you go straight to Vika the second we leave. If Aliya wants to kill you, I will fucking help her. 

Aliya certainly looked like this time there was nothing and no one that could stop her mission. Both girls halted their conversation as soon as they saw the brunette approaching. When Aliya finally arrived to her destination, she used one hand to circle Viktoria’s waist, pulling the small girl’s body close to hers before making their lips collide in a rough kiss. 

When they separated, Aliya dedicated a minute to look into Viktoria’s eyes with all the love she had forced herself to hide in the months prior. After a shared smile between the two, Aliya turned her attention to an smiling Tatiana. 

“It was about time you manned up, Alka.”

“You are really damn lucky to be alive right now.”

“Ah! Don’t be like that, babe,” said the blonde, putting one hand around Aliya’s shoulder and the other around Vika’s.

“I was just being a good friend and helping you get your head out of your ass… Now you can be all free and happy thanks to me.”

“Well, next time, don’t be a good friend. And just to be clear, if you ever say anything about Vika again, I will cut you into little tiny pieces.”

Tatiana planted a kiss on Aliya’s cheek before speaking again. ”Don’t worry. I’m going to leave your girl alone now. There are plenty of fish in the sea.”

Aliya was too busy gushing over Vika to see how Tatiana was still grinning at her while walking to a safe distance. 

“Wow! Look how much Nailya was grown up lately!”

“TANYA!”


End file.
